Gargoyle Locations
The following is a list of the locations of the 50 Gargoyles that can be found in Fable II. For more information on Gargoyles click here. Bandit Coast *Go along the narrow outcrop, which is accessed from the southern exit of the loop near the center of the map. Enter the cave near the end of the path with a chest inside and look to your left. The gargoyle is tucked away in a crevice. *The gargoyle is on top of the ruins. Go in between the barrels and cart, up the stairs and on top of the ruins looking up look to your right the gargoyle should be there. Bloodstone *Head to the boathouse where a boat is being built, before going in through the door, look between the boathouse and the house on the left, the gargoyle is resting on the side. *On Lion Head’s Isle, the gargoyle is located near the big waterfall as you come out of the island area (after you dive in). You must do the "Treasure Island Of Doom" quest to get here. *On the lowest level, as far south as you can go, on the side of a crane. *On the rocks, out to sea. Jump in the sea as far as you can to the north. Swim out a distance to find it. Bower Lake *Slightly north of the Brightwood exit, on the archway of a set of ruins above a silver chest. *Now walk through the archway and turn around to face the other side of it,this one's sitting almost at the top of the right tower. *South of the Bower Lake Tomb, on the nearest ruin. (This one got beetles rising from the ground however.) *In the Tomb Of Heroes, after you go through the first big room, the Gargoyle is behind you while in the corridor. Note: You must do the "Rescuing Charlie" quest to gain access to caves. *The Gargoyle is near the waterfall. Walk across the bridge leading towards Bowerstone but turn left and head up along the edge, when you passed by the waterfall you'll see a partially grassy slope down to the water. The Gargoyle is on it. Bowerstone Cemetery Shelley Crypt: After passing the invisible pathway, before leaving the room, you can turn right onto a ledge. The gargoyle is directly in front of you on the wall. Bowerstone Market Bowerstone Old Town *On the side of the water tower on the side of the big warehouse. It is on the way to the exits to both Rockridge and the cemetery. If you fast travel to Bowerstone Old Town, specifically the cemetery road, it's where you're standing upon arrival. Just look up. *On the stairs of The Felling Residence. Purchase or kick the door in. It can be found almost in the middle of the map, just slightly lower. Between the tree area and the middle of the map. Brightwood *On the back of the black structure on the southeastern island on the map. *Above an arch on the way to Westcliff (behind you when going there). It is near the southwestern-most water on the map. *In the Forsaken Fortress minizone (hang lefts from Bandit Coast entrance, directly past small plaza with highwaymen). When you enter the castle in the zone, take the first right and walk across the curving parapet. In the center, look directly outwards. It is on the top of a broken column at about even level with you. *Behind you as you drop down in Archon's Knot. To get there, vault from the broken wall next to the Cullis Gate you open to get to Wraithmarsh. *After buying the Brightwood Tower for 250,000 gold, stand by Garth's bed, the portal to chesty, and look out the window to see the Gargoyle; shoot the Gargoyle right through the glass. You do not have to buy the tower if you don't want to though. If you stand away from the tower near the cullis gate, a gun with a range of at least 60 can reach the gargoyle from there. Fairfax Castle *In Lady Grey’s Tomb in Fairfax Gardens, as you go in and down the steps. Before you jump down, look towards you and a little to the right. *Above the entrance to the big castle/mansion. *In the Fairfax Castle, in the library above the door. Guild Cave *In the big open cavern with water and lots of bridges. On the highest part of the island with the stalagmites and the stalactites. Oakfield Rookridge *On the right before you go in the Hobbe Cave after making the big dive down from the broken bridge. *In the Hobbe Cave, in the cylindrical room with the wooden spiral walkway round the outside. Go to the top, and face away from the 'door', and the GG is in front of you, up rather high. *Go upstairs of the Rookridge Inn and follow the rail tracks and work your way to the second set of tracks by following the path - work your way to the end and on a top of the pulley tower on your right is a Gargoyle. *At the entrance to the Temple of Shadows (NW of map), before going down the spiral stairs, there is raised half circular platform that has two 'imp' statues at the front by a few steps (this platform is on the other side of the spiral stairs leading underground from the side that you enter the ruins). Stand facing the one on the right, bu a few steps back. Look up to your right through the middle of three arches, and you'll find your GG. *Inside the Temple of Shadows - Make your way into the room with the Sacrificial Wheel. Whilst facing said wheel, go left into the chamber with the desks. The GG is above the door inside this chamber. Westcliff *When coming from brightwood road there is a side path for a treasure chest. go to treasure chest and look behind. It is on the stonehenge looking rock *Go to the top of the big structure before you cross the first bridge (there's a split in the path, take the right one). Climb up to the chest, then stand between the two pillars on the right of it, GG should be in view. *Before you go in to Howling Halls, stand at the top of the stairs in the ruins. Look behind you and up and left. *In the far right corner of the large room with the spike pit in Howling Halls. Note: It is a very large room. *To the right of the gravel path down to the docks. Stop on the first wooden part, and look up at the cliff. Wraithmarsh *In the building opposite the cage you were stashed in. *Behind the building as you cross the first swamp into Oakvale. It looks like an old carriage building. *Just after you cross through the wooden tunnel bridge, at the next set of ruins. It is on the back of the second pillar on the right side before you go up the steps. *After the fog ground filled graveyard, just before you go under the next bridge, turn around. It is on one of the tombs on the right. *Above the door in the final room of Twinblade’s Tomb, past the spiral staircase. To get access, do the "Love Hurts" quest. *Above the moving spiked floor entrance in the Shadow Court. To gain entrance, do the "Hero Of Skill" quest. Category:Lists Category:Fable 2